neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper Dimension
HDNVII_(Hyperdimension)_-_HiRes(Downscaled_to_1024x1024)_Rip_(Original_is_4096x4096).png|Hyper Dimension in 2015 G.C._2012_Gamindustri.png|Hyper Dimension in 2012 Gamindustri_map_mk2.jpg|Hyper Dimension in 2010 :Not to be confused with Hyperdimension Neptunia. The Gamindustri (ゲイムギョウ界, Geimugyō-kai) of the Hyper Dimension (超次元, Chō Jigen) is the world of the main series of Hyperdimension Neptunia, and appears in every title of the main series since Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Geography In the Hyper Dimension, instead of floating landmasses like the Super Dimension, Gamindustri is comprised of a continent in the water with surrounding islands. On the main continent, Planeptune resides in the western region, Lastation in the east, and Lowee in the north. In the southern region, separated from the main continent, is Leanbox. At the center of Gamindustri formely lies a region called the Gamindustri Graveyard. This grim place is where those time has passed rest for eternity, including forgotten goddesses and makers. It was destroyed at the end of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. There is a continent in the far east called PC Continent. Due to being across the ocean from Gamindustri, not much is known of this continent. Government Gamindustri's nations, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox are ruled by its respective CPUs: Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. The CPUs have younger siblings known as CPU Candidates, who are the future successors of the CPUs. Nepgear, the younger sister of Neptune, Uni, the younger sister of Noire, and Rom and Ram, the younger twin sisters of Blanc, stand as CPU Candidates of their respective nations. The only one without a younger sibling is Vert, meaning that Leanbox doesn't have its own CPU Candidate. Each nation has its own Oracle, acting as the head advisor for the nation's CPU. Histoire serves as the Oracle of Planeptune, Kei Jinguji, the Oracle of Lastation, Mina Nishizawa, the Oracle of Lowee, and Chika Hakozaki, the Oracle of Leanbox. However, after the events of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox's Oracles become occupied with various tasks, leaving their nations for an indeterminate amount of time. Because of this, Histoire currently has the sole responsibilities of managing Gamindustri in times of crises, and the other CPUs without an advisor in times of peace. Story Beginning It is said that Gamindustri was here from 0. After the introduction of 1, the world grew bi-dimensional and eventually transitioned into tri-dimensional existence. Time passed until it finally transcended the concept of numerical dimensions and evolved into a Hyper Dimension. Due to this change, remnants of creatures and vestiges of places from bygone eras can still be found. 2D Age Everything was flat. People were likened to still images. Nothing had Depth. 3D Age Since the concept of depth came to be, humanity evolved from 2D to 3D. It is said that during this ancient period, nostalgic-seekers sought a 2D renaissance. The 3D Age is split into two epochs. The 3D Stone Age and the 3D Bronze Age. 3D Stone Age Humans looked like 2D still images, pixels, and low-quality polygons. Remnants called low-res polygon monsters still exist. Celled living fossils along with their 2D counterparts, their ecosystem is unknown. 3D Bronze Age This higher polygon-count world is similar to today's Gamindustri. Due to this age's technological potential, some long to revive the 2D Age using 3D Bronze Age technology. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 :Main article: Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Story Celestia appears to be non-existent, and the CPUs live in their land's Basilicom. Both CPUs and CPU Candidates in this world influence Gamindustri's shares in this world by the bettering of their own nations or performing quests given out from The Guild. The Guild serves as the quest giver in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, but its origins and history is left unknown or is the same as Hyperdimension Neptunia's Guild. The Arfoire in this dimension is no longer the same Arfoire from the Super Dimension. She is instead known as the Deity of Sin whose prime objective is to simply destroy the world and its goddesses. A group known as The Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime worships her and attempt to spread her influence around the world in an attempt to steal shares from the CPUs. The group had major initial success capturing the CPUs and imprisoning them in Gamindustri Graveyard for 3 years. However the candidates are still able to combat the group's influence. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory :Main article: Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Story The Hyper Dimension in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and its remake retains the same origins and history from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. It makes a brief appearance before Neptune is sucked into the Ultra Dimension, and its set story timeline is years after the events in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. The year is revealed to be 2012 during the timeline. The time span between the Hyper Dimension and Ultra Dimension is different. One year in the Ultra Dimension is equivalent to one day in the Hyper Dimension. However, by the end of the game, both worlds have the same flow of time due to the portal staying open. A protester tries to end the rule of the CPU. Due to the mysterious power she has gained, she brings the Hyper Dimension into a crisis while the CPU of Planeptune is still away in the Ultra Dimension. Megadimension Neptunia VII :Main article: Megardimension Neptunia VII/Story The Hyper Dimension reprises yet again, set 3 years after the events of Victory. It is one of the dimensions featured in Megadimension Neptunia VII, along with the Zero Dimension and the Heart Dimension. In the Hyper Dimension, there is a CPU Shift period. This is a time where faith in the CPUs are lowered and rumors are rampant. Following the CPUs' attempt to combat this era is the Gamindustri Rewrite. The CPUs are all forgotten and replaced with the Gold Third. Golden Summits also appear to signal their new rule. In addition, the Hyper Dimension becomes less peaceful as various factions attempt to begin wars against each other. It is revealed that rewriting the history of Hyper Dimension goes even deeper than the initial rewrite. There was once a CPU from Planeptune. She had the power to turn dreams into reality. Unfortunately she lost control of her powers. This caused unrest in Hyper Dimension and eventually the CPU chose to seal herself up to protect the people of the Hyper Dimension. Due to the passage of time, the CPU grew to view the events that lead to her being sealed poorly. She grew to despise the people of the Hyper Dimension. She used her power to rewrite the history of the Hyper Dimension to forget about her and replace her with Uranus. Category:Hyper Dimension Category:Gamindustri Category:Worlds Category:Dimensions